Misunderstanding
by Qu7u
Summary: One night, Magnus just packed up his things and disappeared. Completely. What is a shadowhunter to do when he has no idea why his husband left him? And what exactly becomes of malec later on when Alec has a child? Six years have passed by and Magnus Bane is back. But why? The story is all just Malec basically. AU. MPreg. Oneshot.
1. Misunderstanding

**Okay, so...**

**I don't own any of the characters mentioned bellow**

**apart from the one, I added but it's not like I make any money off this so...**

**it doesn't really matter.**

**All credit goes to that lady who wrote the shadow hunter books :)**

* * *

For the past month, I have come up with 4 fanfics about shadow hunters and MALEC of course. OMG I just love Malec, it's the bestest and cutestest couple ever and I ship them so much I rather think I'm challenged sometimes. You know like when you have a crush on a character from TV series and just imagine yourself as their partner? Well, this is the kind of couple that you can't tear apart because they are both so perfect for each other you just want to crawl in your bed and watch them being all mushy around each other. I completely fell in love with the actors also. Not the movie adaptation but the TV series. I mean... Matthew Daddario and Harry Shum jr. They just rock!

Anyway, since I fell for them, I started three fanfics already. One a crossover with Harry Potter. Another one is in the mundane world and the characters are all in high school. And I leave the third without any preview because it would be too telling. I am mean I know. :D Anyway... I have ideas for two more but I simply don't have time, energy or words to start writing something new when I have started the three mentioned above and actually am working on my other two stories from the Potter worse.

And then there was... this one. I thought... let's make it a series and then I was like... nah... don't have time for another series. I like writing down things but with that, a person never truly knows what he had felt like and what he thought at that moment he wrote the thing down. With series, I either make notes - like detailed notes - or I just start and keep going, hoping the story will take me somewhere. Well, this one just wouldn't let me go and like I said, I don't have time or energy to start another ongoing fanfic. If I had written notes I would have forgotten about the things that were supposed to happen in between and then it would probably never have gotten finished.

So I decided to turn it into a... ONESHOT!

Ladies and Gentlemen, two days later, this popped out;

* * *

**Enjoy and tell me what you think.**

* * *

_._

_Let's get a divorce, Alexander._

That was all Alec had left of Magnus. One day he had woken up to an empty and cold bed, immediately feeling something must have gone wrong since it should have been a day the two of them were supposed to be free. They had planned to celebrate their anniversary. Well, Alec had planned it, of course. With Magnus being the High Warlock of Alicante, he had a lot of work to do, constantly being swarmed by needy warlocks and other creatures. They hadn't seen each other properly for weeks, only briefly conversing before falling to bed, exhausted. Alec had had the entire day planned.

The shadow hunter planned to revisit the spot with locks New York and put a new one in after Magnus told him he had destroyed the first one. Then they would have dinner in that Indonesian restaurant and hit a club later on. Alec wasn't much for clubbing but Magnus never passed up the opportunity, not that he had much of them since they moved to Alicante… That was why Alec had planned all of that, he had wanted to surprise his husband.

But he was all alone in the morning. Waking up alone hadn't been the worst thing, though. The worst thing was that everything that belonged to Magnus had disappeared. Alec wasn't an idiot. Throughout the past year and a half that they had been together, he had learned the feel of Magnus' magic by heart. And he felt it everywhere around him that morning. In the closet that was now completely empty bar the few pieces of Alec's clothes. In the kitchen that was missing all of Magnus' favourite mugs, plates, and culinary things. In the now bare room that Magnus used as his _Warlock _room for storing potions, books of spells and where he invited customers. The living room felt bare without the small items and trinkets Magnus had put up after they had moved in. Even the bathroom was missing the second toothbrush. Alec felt tears sting in his eyes when the only thing he found was an old eyeliner stuck behind the washing machine. He felt panic when he realized all the photos of them that they had put up were missing too. With dread, he ran over to a shelf and took out their photo album. Fortunately, the photos were still there. That had been Alec's shelf.

He found the note next to his cell phone. It was just there, a piece of paper but Alec felt like it could kill him. Well, those words certainly did. Magnus wrote his name at the end of it. If it hadn't been there, Alec would have thought that this was some kind of a joke but the name was tgere. And the ring that lay on top of the note was just the icing on the cake.

Alec took out his stele and tried to locate Magnus through the Lightwood family ring. It didn't work. Either Magnus' magic was blocking him or he was somewhere near water. Knowing Magnus, it was probably both. Well, for all Alec knew, Magnus could have also been around the globe by then.

He picked up his phone and dialed his husband's number.

It didn't come through.

He cried his heart out when he got to a voicemail. He left around fifty messages asking what he did wrong and apologised for angel knows what before he realized Magnus trully didn't want to talk to him. He had crumbled and agonized even more when the papers formed on the kitchen table. Magnus wanted a divorce, effective immediately. He would even leave Alec the apartment. It was a generous offer, but Alec didn't want an offer. He wanted an explanation, he felt he deserved that at least.

He didn't sign the papers.

He called Catarina.

She couldn't make sense of it either. The only thing she could say was that Magnus was the one who removed all things from their apartment and he was the one who created the contract about ending their marriage. Then she told him the most painful thing she could have said - it was done willingly. There was no ill intent coming from the apartment or the contract. It was all Magnus.

She advised Alec not to do anything that she'd talk to Magnus and try and find out what really happened but weeks went by and she still couldn't find him. When he told Izzy and just crumbled down crying in the phone, she started searching for him too, throughout the shadow hunter network. Even she couldn't find out where he was. It was like disappeared from the entire realm and maybe he did. Alec called his mom later in the months and she defended the warlock every breath she took, saying he had to have been under some spell or that it all had to have some good explanation. Alec wanted to believe her. He wanted to believe her so badly he started hoping but when Magnus appeared, three months after he first disappeared, Alec had lost all hope.

Magnus had bound and gagged Alec the second he came through the portal. He threw a stash of papers on the table and pierced him with eyes filled with so much disgust Alec felt a shiver go down his spine. "Just sign them, Lightwood." He had said. And then he left.

Alec signed the papers.

He felt empty after that.

Completely and utterly empty.

He packed his things, sold the apartment and moved back to New York's institute. It was there that he realized something was wrong with him. He felt extremely tired all the time. He had thought it was because of Magnus and all that divorce thing. With all the crying he did he wasn't even surprised but he felt exhausted even after just one run. Like… dead on his feet exhausted. And one morning after a shower he looked at himself and couldn't help but stare at his stomach. It was bulged out a little. And it wasn't fat, it was hard. Well, not hard exactly, soft but… it felt like mom's abdomen when she was pregnant with Max and Alec couldn't possibly be pregnant. Yeah, there was a potion for this kind of thing, now. Gay men and women could get pregnant now that Lorenzo had a breakthrough with his research and created a pregnancy potion that allowed that thing but Alec had never used it. It wouldn't make a difference anyway since Warlocks still weren't physically able to have children.

And Alec was getting ahead of himself in his mind.

It wasn't like he could have gotten pregnant.

He went to Izzy that evening.

And found out that… he was indeed pregnant.

Three and a half months along she had said to him.

Alec just lay there on the table and stared on the black and white image of his baby.

His and Magnus' baby. Izzy told him it was a boy. She also asked him if he was going to tell Magnus about it. "He changed his phone number. No one knows where he is and I'm not going to scream out to the world that I am pregnant with a warlock's baby. You can't tell anyone, Izzy." He said, looking at her. "If word got out… the warlocks… they would all try to get me to study me. With being immortal, you know how they are yarning for children, I would become a lab rat." He took her hand and squeezed. She nodded her head sadly. "We'll tell all the important people." He assured her. "When it's the right time." He added.

"Oh, Alec. How come it's always you?" She whispered brokenly.

"Because I'm Alec fucking Lightwood." He replied, sarcasm dripping from his voice.

She took a few samples of his blood, plasma, hair and many other things. She did a whole physical, every test she could think of. Her conclusion was that his body has changed over the course of the past year. It was now susceptible to magic and his hormones - that are usually most active during sexual intercourse - had magical properties.

She couldn't reverse the change but from the slow building change, that Alec hadn't even noticed in his body, Izzy was betting on a potion. She was able to extract bits and pieces of the magic from his blood but it took two years before she had enough to actually make some kind of analysis. The magical traces were so small she would have needed to drain Alec off all his blood five times over and with the baby she couldn't, even with the iratze rune. The interesting thing, the bits of magic that she extracted… it… grew back after a few days. It was like… it was part of his body now.

Catarina's analysis said it had been Iris' magic.

Alec remembered when they went to her with Clary. Alec had no idea how, but she must have slipped him one of her experimenting potions somehow. When he was talking about it with Catarina, Madzie heard them. It was then that the little girl admitted she had been using Iris' potions as tea when Alec had played with her. She hadn't known she had given him a potion to make babies, as she quoted it. She apologised and cried into Alec's neck.

Alec sushed her and thanked her. For he never would have had a son without her. Maybe he would have… but Cam wouldn't have been Magnus'.

He had named his son Cameron Cinta Lightwood. He wanted something to remind him of Magnus, but he didn't want the reminder to be too painful, so, he opted _cinta _as Cam's second name. It hardly mattered after the almost four-year-old found a picture of Magnus and took a liking to his appearance. Cam's magic came to life at that moment and Alec couldn't breathe for a few seconds after his child's magic changed his hair and had given him an eye liner. He stared at the miniature Magnus with tears in his eyes before he shook his head and pulled himself out of it. "He had worn his nails painted too, see?" He said as he pointed on Magnus' fingernails in the picture. Cam magicked his fingernails with black polish too. Alec had cried himself to sleep that night. And the night after, and the next. Cameron loved Magnus' look. And he asked about his other father day and night and Alec never refused him. The only time he didn't answer was when Cameron asked where Magnus had gone.

Even after five years, no one was able to find the warlock.

Alec had no idea that Cameron saw him cry that night. His son never asked about Magnus' absence again. But that didn't stop him from asking about how Alec first met him, their first kiss and what his favourite things were. And Alec couldn't help himself but love his child even more for being himself, even though he took after Magnus more than he took after Alec.

Alec had a wide smile on his face every time Cameron used magic. Seeing those cat eyes always brought back happy memories. By the time Cam turned five, Alec bore no ill will towards Magnus. He still loved the man and hurt over his departure but… he had Cameron and he had his family. Alec's mom took to the role of a grandmother like a champ. With Luke at her side, she was prepared for anything, really. Alec loved their wedding but was overwhelmed when he remembered his own wedding. It had been perfect but, in the end… it hadn't really mattered how perfect the wedding was.

Jace and Izzy… even Simon and Clary were there for them, for Cameron. Max knew about it too and Alec had told his dad but the man still kept to himself mostly and hardly ever left Idris. He had seen Cameron, twice a year, for Christmas and for his birthday and Alec was glad for at least that small mercy.

Then… after six years of absence… Magnus Bane had walked back into his life.

Well, not literally but Alec had spotted him among the crowd as he was walking down the street to his mother's shop to pick up Cameron. Since he had the kid, he had taken up day duty, only supervising the city during the morning hours so he could spend the afternoon with his son and be there in the night when he was afraid of the dark.

He couldn't put him in day care with his glamour slipping every few hours and Maryse didn't mind bonding with her grandson. Alec lived only a few blocks away from the shop. He had to move out of the institute when Cameron's eyes turned out to be exactly like Magnus'. It wouldn't take his colleagues much time before they figured out that Cam was Magnus' and they would want to know where he came from. To this day there still hadn't been anyone else like Cam. A child of a warlock. Alec hoped that when Cameron was older, he would be able to pass him off as Asmodeus' child if anyone ever asked. No one has asked, yet.

Alec, Cam, and Maryse had all lunch before his mom had to head back to her store and Alec took Cam to the playground. Other children shied away from him at first, when he appeared wearing eyeliner and sparkled with the glitter but the friends he had made before that thought it cool. Although Alec did have to talk to their parents when they started pulling their kids away from Cameron.

He explained that Cameron missed his 'mother' and was trying to be like her. That had softened their hearts. Alec would have hated if his son was robbed of his friends for who he was. He would never force his son to become something he wasn't and if he was eyeliner, black nail polish, and glitter? Well, Alec thought he looked cute.

"Daddy! Look, he's Magnus!" Cam yelled, pointing somewhere behind Alec. The shadow hunter turned and found himself staring at the man that had left him all those years ago. Magnus was on his way to the centre it seemed but Cameron's yell of his name stopped him and he looked at the kid. Then his eyes met with Alec's. It seemed the warlock was in a battle with himself before he took a deep breath and made his way over to his ex-husband.

"Alec."

"Magnus."

The warlock took him in before his eyes travelled to the kid, taking a step back when he realized the kid was looking almost exactly like him. "And who are you?" He asked, forcing a smile on.

"I'm Cameron. And this is my daddy." He exclaimed, excited. "I liked dressing like you ever since daddy showed me a picture of you." He added and extended his hand, making Magnus see his nail polish.

"Well, you certainly look amazing, young man." Magnus complimented the child. "Now. Why don't you go play and let your father and I have a talk?"

"Okay. It was nice meeting you, Magnus." The child gave his legs a hug before hopping away to his friends.

"Well, I never pegged you for a psycho, Alexander, dressing your kid like me, that certainly is a new level." Magnus snarled.

"He saw a picture of you and took a liking to you, wanted to be just like you," Alec explained, defending his actions immediately. Magnus looked away from him back to his son. "I'm not exactly sure I want a whore's bastard to look like me, but… he's a child, I guess." The warlock muttered, shrugging his shoulders, disgust evident on his face.

"Excuse me?" Alec hissed, anger seeping through him.

"I said that I don't want a whore's bast-"

Alec slapped him before he could even finish that word. "How dare you. Say what you will about me but don't you dare insult my son." Alec warned. "The only reason you can label him as you did is because _you_ left." Alec hissed, dabbing his pointer finger in Magnus' chest, hoping it was painful. "And FYI, from the day I met you, till like… two years back you had been the only one I had ever been with." Magnus scoffed at that. Alec took him by the front of his shirt and dragged him closer to himself. "I wanted to tell you about Cameron when I found out but I couldn't exactly find you, so I'm telling you now. He's your son and if you don't believe me, I have his cat eyes for a proof." He growled before pushing the warlock away from himself. He couldn't understand Magnus. First, that rage when he wanted the divorce and now these bitter… _bitter_ words.

"Daddy?" Cameron was standing right next to him and he could feel Alec's anger. "What happened?" He had seen his daddy hit Magnus but his daddy only ever talked nicely about Magnus.

"Nothing, Cinta." He said as he picked the boy up. "Magnus here just said something really _really _nasty," Alec explained, hugging the child close to himself.

"Cinta?" Magnus whispered, interest sparking in his eyes.

"We need to head home, it's time for dinner, anyway." Alec murmured, not even bothering to say goodbye to Magnus before he turned on his heel and started walking towards his apartment. With his son hugging his neck and looking back at Magnus he never noticed Cameron's glamour slipping away.

Magnus gasped when he looked into those eyes.

They were just like his.

Cat like.

Magnus didn't understand.

His father had been long gone by the time he found out Alec was pregnant. Warlocks couldn't have children. That was the reason he left in the first place. Alec had cheated on him to get pregnant. They had talked about adopting but when Magnus felt the foetus under his hand that lay on Alec's abdomen as he was spooning him that night… he had lost it. Alec went and let another man… take him just to get pregnant.

And so, Magnus had left.

He couldn't believe Alec had done something like that to him, he had been so heartbroken and full of rage. But… had he been mistaken? How was this possible? How did Cameron have cat eyes? In all his life Magnus had never seen anyone with the same warlock mark as him, apart from his father.

Was Alec telling the truth?

Did Magnus leave for nothing?

Because of a misunderstanding?

The warlock didn't waste time as he created a portal to the New York institute. He had to talk to Isabelle. If anyone knew anything about the situation, it was her. He got cleared at the door and escorted to her office. Everyone was glaring at him. Everyone Alec had been close to at least. Especially Underhill.

"Magnus Bane, long time no see." There was no mistaking that tone. Izzy was furious with him.

"Isabelle." He inclined his head.

"What are you doing here after all these years, Magnus? No letter, no call, we had no idea if you were even alive and now you waltz your way in here… like you've never left." She sneered at him. Magnus realized that this won't go as easy as he had planned.

"I was trying to get your brother out of my head and that meant no contact with anyone. But I came by a few times in the past years to check up on Raphael." He shrugged his shoulders.

"I can see you've already _met _my brother." She smirked and motioned to his left cheek that was an angry red in the shape of a hand print.

"Yeah, I bumped into him earlier today. His… son was with him." Magnus looked at her but she only smiled at him. It wasn't a warm kind of smile.

"Noticed the resemblance, did you? Should have stuck around, ex-brother-in-law." She titled him with a teasing voice. It wasn't a nice kind of teasing. "It's your own damn fault you don't even know your kid." She smirked but her face was twisted with the malice dripping from her voice.

Magnus lost control of his glamour, his cat eyes showing as he slammed his hands on the table. She didn't even twitch. "He's not my kid. It's simply not possible." He hissed. He refused to be made out a villain in this situation when he was anything but.

He had been the victim.

"And how do think Alec felt when we found out, huh? He's never taken the potion and the only one he ever slept with was you! He thought I was playing a joke on him until I showed him the ultrasound! And you were Angel knows where doing devil knows what!" She yelled right back at him, making him sit back in his chair. "You left him! You have no right to come here after all these years demanding answers. Just leave him alone. You never should have interacted with him and Cam in the first place! They are better off without you." She said, hatred evident in her eyes.

Magnus knew he had to defend himself. He never was the one to just lie down and take everything without talking back. "I left him because I could feel he was pregnant! And no matter what you say there is no possible way that I could bee that brat's father! NONE! That! For me! Meant that Alec! Had! Cheated on me! AND. I left! And no one can convince me that it was a mistake!" With that, he stormed out of her office and out of the institute, all the time hearing Isabelle's yells for him to leave again like he had done once before.

He cooled of in a bar during the night. He had breakfast around 9 am after he finally woke up with a hangover at the balcony of his former apartment. He was lucky the present owner didn't seem to be at home for he had crashed the balcony, literally. Everything there was destroyed. Nothing a little magic can fix but he must have made a lot of noise during his arrival.

Before he knew where he was going his legs brought him over to Maryse's shop. "Be there in a second!" He heard her shout from the back of the shop. It was now bigger. She must have bought the space next to it and enlarged the shop when her neighbour went out of business.

"Magnus?" The kid was there, sitting at a table with a colouring book and a red pencil in his hand.

"Hello, Cam." He nodded politely. The kid looked different. His hair was still dark brown but short while his eyes looked like blue pools. He looked like Alec's mirror at that moment.

Magnus lowered his glamour and flared his eyes in a challenge. When the kid dropped his glamour, it wasn't just the eyes that showed. His hair turned deep black as did his eyes. Cameron watched Magnus for a few heartbeats before he smiled and used his magic to match the warlock's appearance. The eyeliner, the blue tips in his hair and black nail polish.

"Why were you glamoured to look like your father before?" He asked, intrigued.

"Gradma doesn't like you. She's not hurting when I look like daddy instead of you." The kid said. Magnus reached out with his magic, trying to get the feel of the kid. His heart sank to his gut when he realized that Cameron truly was his. He could feel the familiarity but it wasn't Asmodeus nor was it any other magic tricked to feel like Magnus' own. It was like… like getting acquainted with a long-lost limb that you suddenly could feel once more.

It wasn't possible and yet, Cameron was his.

"Well, if it isn't the-" Maryse cut of her curse as she looked at her grandson who was now looking just like Alec once again. Magnus waved his hand in the direction of the kid, erecting a privacy bubble around them. "The lying back-stabbing bastard who left my son all alone to deal with his child." She continued with a malicious hiss. "How could you even think Alec would have cheated on you?" Maryse growled.

Magnus' eyebrows shot up.

"Isabelle called me last night, of course. She wouldn't upset Alec so she called me." She explained in a huff. "My son took down bridges of resentment towards your relationship and went through so many obstacles just to be with you and you left him without even considering all that you two have been through! He went to Edom for you! He was prepared to stay there… for you! And you turned your back on all of that!" She yelled. If she could, she would have hit him. Magnus was wary because he thought she might hit him pretty hard even without her shadow hunter abilities.

"I thought he had cheated on me, just to get pregnant. I still can't believe-" Magnus cut himself off and looked at the kid. "I got a good feel of his magic just now. I know he's mine." He said, looking away and to the ground, ashamed. "I'm sorry." He whispered.

"Sorry." Maryse scoffed the words. "I defended you when you first left! I assured Alec that you had to have some good reason that maybe you were threatened. I promised him you would come back! And then you used magic against him in anger! He had been terrified and I couldn't even hug him because he was still in Idris hoping you would come back to him!" There were tears running down her eyes. Magnus felt awful. "You betrayed me, Magnus. I gave you my son and you broke his heart. You were family! You didn't only leave Alec. You left us all and we had no idea why! I had no idea why you left us!" The tears were still coming. "Don't." She took a step back and shook her head when he went to hug her. "Just leave, Magnus. That's what you do best. No one could have pulled such a disappearing act." She scoffed and went to wipe her eyes. She tore the handkerchief from his hand when he conjured it up for her.

"I can't. Not now when I know I was wrong. The things I said to Alec… I have to make it right." He said, eyes following the kid as he coloured the creature in the book.

"Don't you dare." Maryse hissed. "I will never accept you, not again. Alec got over you a long time ago. You don't get to just appear out of thin air and act like you weren't gone for almost 6 fucking years. Cam doesn't deserve to suffer when you decide to leave again and my son doesn't either. Leave my family alone, Bane. I mean it." She hissed right in his face.

"Fortunately, that's not your decision to make, is it? It's Alec's. If he'll have me, I'll do anything to make it up to him." With that said, Magnus dropped the privacy charm, cutting Maryse off before she even could start raving at him.

"Goodbye, kitten." He winked at the kid.

"Goodbye, Magnus." The kid replied.

Well, Magnus didn't have an easy task ahead of himself but… he never shied away from a challenge. Magnus used his magic to track down his ex-husband right after things settled around his head a bit. He destroyed the rest of the lower demons and then cornered Alexander in the dark alley. "Thanks." The shadow hunter hissed as he activated his iratze rune. He went to pass Magnus by but the warlock stopped him.

"You should take more care, now that you have a kid," Magnus said as a matter of fact.

"Don't tell me, what to do. There's a reason I'm on duty only during the day. I would have been alright on my own just now. These few demons are the worst thing I spotted in over four years. I'm not stupid." Alec hissed and tried to push past Magnus again but the warlock put his hands at Alec's shoulders and pushed him into a wall.

"I didn't come here to fight. I came to apologise." Magnus said with a sigh. He let go of Alec and took a step back from him. "The day I left-"

"I'm not listening to this," Alec muttered, pushing off the wall and intending to leave. But Magnus pushed him right back against it.

"I could feel you were pregnant, so I left," Magnus said, trying to keep Alec from fighting him off. He would have used magic but decided against it when he remembered the last time he did _that_.

"Is that supposed to make me feel better?" Alec growled and tried to push Magnus off him again.

"It shouldn't have been possible. Cameron isn't possible!" Magnus said and there was a pain in his voice. "I didn't stay around to ask. You were trying to convince me to adopt a child back then. I had thought you went and cheated on me just to get pregnant." Magnus said in a rush. He never expected the knee to his groin. He went to the ground like a sack of potatoes, trying to take a breath. Taking such a kick would be painful enough without a shadow hunter being the one to do it.

"Oh… God." Magnus gasped for air as he called on his magic to soothe the pain.

"What do you want, Magnus?" Alec asked when the warlock managed to get himself to stand albeit he didn't look very stable.

"Our magic matches," Magnus said thinking back to Cameron. "I realized he's mine. I… I want to get to know him and… I want you back." Magnus whispered.

"Are you kidding me?" Alec asked and scoffed. "Six years Magnus. I had no idea what I did to warrant your reaction! You attacked me with your magic! And when Cameron came, I was all alone with no way to contact you to even tell you that _we_ were going to have a child!" Alec yelled. "You left me, you left _us_, just like that. You abandoned everything we had without a second thought. I loved you, Magnus. You should have known I would never have done something like that to you. But you never even stopped to consider it. You just packed your bags and vanished on the day of our anniversary. I spent months… years… depressed and it took all the reassurance I could get from my family and friends before I even started believing their words a little bit. That you leaving wasn't my fault and that somehow, everything would get better. And it did. I got better. I date even." Alec shrugged in the end, not really sure if he should continue his rant.

"I never got over you, Alexander. I couldn't get you out of my head no matter how hard I tried." Magnus whispered, reaching for Alec's hand but the shadow hunter took a step back.

"But I got over you, Magnus. I let go of my love for you a long time ago." It was harsh and cruel. It was a lie but Alec wasn't about to let Magnus tear him apart again.

"I don't believe you, Alexander. You once told me that a shadow hunter loves truly only once. And what we had-"

"What we had is long gone. There is no trust. We don't have anything in common. I don't know you anymore and considering your past choices I don't think you've ever known me." With that, Alec turned on his heel and started walking away. Magnus created a portal right in front of Alec.

"Don't do the same mistake that I did. Don't walk away, Alexander." Magnus begged when he got through the portal too. Alec looked at the locks and felt a pang of regret and hurt in his heart.

"I was going to take you here on our anniversary. To replace the lock you destroyed." Alec couldn't help but look at the place their last lock had been. He still remembered that sweet kiss they shared and the snogging session that followed. Alec was startled when he felt something in his hand and looked at Magnus when he realized it was another lock.

"We can replace it now… if you want to?" Magnus asked and let the hope seep into his voice.

Alec looked at the lock once again before throwing it at Magnus with all the power and rage he could muster without using his runes. The warlock barely jumped out of the way.

"You may have felt justified when you left but that doesn't change what _I_ went through when you left. You can't fix us, Magnus. I don't trust you not to leave again. And I never will. You can forget about spending time with Cameron too. I won't put him up for such a heart break. I won't." Alec shook his head to get his point across.

"He's my son, too," Magnus argued.

"No, he's _my _son." Alec took a threatening step towards Magnus but the warlock didn't react. "And you not knowing him? It's your own damn fault for leaving." Alec snarled.

"Please, Alec. I will swear on my magic not to leave again if it will make you feel better but… don't you think it's worth it? What we had was special. Somehow, we got to have Cameron. We could be together again, like a family. Don't you want that?" Magnus asked, taking a few steps closer until he made Alec back off a little.

"I had wanted that with you. And look where it got us. I am not going through this again. Just… just leave us alone, Magnus." Alec shot him one last look before he turned around and started running again.

"I can't do that, Alexander," Magnus whispered with a sigh. He turned around and created another portal. He had an apartment to buy, preferably close to Alec and Cameron's place. It took him a lot of searching but in the end, he was lucky enough to find exactly what he had been looking for.

One of the apartments in the same building Alec lived in, was free and it was on the same floor as Alec's apartment even. Magnus couldn't have found a better place. He sought Alexander out every chance he got and he tried to get to know the kid also. Each day Magnus went and tried talking to the shadow hunter. Sometimes, they even held a conversation without arguing that day. But Alec kept his distance and he never let Cameron in Magnus' presence for too long.

One time, Magnus couldn't take it anymore and simply went and knocked on the man's door. It was the middle of the night but that was perfect for the warlock since Alec would be half asleep and unguarded. "Magnus? I thought I told you, to leave us alone." Alec murmured and tried to close the door but Magnus pushed on the door until he was let inside.

"I can't, Alexander."

"Stop it." Alec had no idea how adorable he was when he just rolled out of bed.

"Stop what?"

"Stop saying my name like that. Stop pursuing me." Alec whined.

"Just tell me you don't have any feelings for me and I'll stop," Magnus smiled. He knew he was rubbing off on Alec.

"Magnus, please. Just leave." Alec pleaded again, backing away from the warlock.

"I'm not going to leave you again. Either of you." Magnus said, following the shadow hunter's retreating form. Alec stiffened when he felt the kitchen isle poke him on his lower back but before he could step away from it, Magnus put his hands on either side of him, pulling his body flush against him.

"I don't believe you," Alec whispered.

"Then I guess I'm going to have to convince you," Magnus replied before he kissed those sinful lips. He pushed himself even closer to the younger man when he started struggling. Magnus felt like doing a winner's dance when he felt Alec reciprocate the kiss. It was hesitant but it was there.

Four months… it had taken Magnus four months to crack up Alec's resolve and get him into this position. "If you even think about leaving again. I'm going to kill you." Alec hissed and pulled the warlock closer his hands buried in the collar of Magnus' shirt.

"Deal."

They kissed again, slowly.

When Alec woke up the next morning, there was no one on the bed with him. _Was it all a dream? _He stretched and looked at the ceiling for a few seconds, thinking about Magnus, still trying to decipher whether he had been dreaming about their night encounter or not.

Magnus' jewellery was on Alec's nightstand. The shadow hunter sighed, of course, he hadn't been dreaming. He felt a pang of betrayal when he realized Magnus had left during the night again. It wasn't like they did anything really, just kissed and maybe snogged a bit before falling asleep but Alec couldn't help what he felt.

He shook his head, got out of the bed and pulled on some clothes. He had to make breakfast before Cam woke up and bring him over to Maryse's shop, then head back to the institute. He opened the door and headed over to the bathroom to clean up a bit and brush his teeth. He stuck his head into Cameron's room to wake him up but his son wasn't there.

That was when he first heard the laughter coming from the kitchen. He certainly did not expect to walk in on a scene where his son was trying to conjure up a glass of orange juice similar to what Magnus must have magicked up earlier as his example. There was a squished orange next to it, an empty plastic glass two places over and now his son produced an actual orange in a glass, sending Magnus into another fit of laughter. Cameron was giggling and waved his hands around for another try.

"What is going on here?" Alec asked, a smile tugging at his lips.

"Daddy!" Cameron exclaimed and ran over to Alec before jumping in his arms. "Magnus was teaching me magic." His son shared with enthusiasm. Magnus meanwhile waved away the mess and conjured breakfast for the three of them.

"I can see that." Alec murmured. "Go and brush your teeth." He said as he put his son down. "And change your clothes!" He called after him. When he turned, it was to a good morning kiss from Magnus.

"I got up earlier to use the bathroom and he heard me. I didn't want to wake you up." Magnus whispered.

"Yeah…sure." Alec nodded with his eyes averted.

"You thought I had left again," Magnus said, it was a statement, not a question. "Oh, Alec." He murmured as he pulled the shadow hunter close.

"I'm sorry…" Alec whispered.

"You have nothing to apologise for," Magnus replied and kissed his lover's temple. The warlock knew it was his fault anyway.

Alec pulled back. "Magnus, we can't just continue from where we left off. I-I can't do that, I can't." Alec explained, shaking his head with regret.

"I know. We will start again, from the beginning. Build up that trust I lost?" Magnus took his hand and squeezed it while sending Alec a tentative smile.

"Y-yeah."

"Okay?"

"Okay." Alec leaned in for another kiss.

Neither of them knew where it was going to lead but Alec knew one thing for sure. He was going to try and he was pretty sure that Magnus wouldn't allow him out of his arms anyway.

"You're going to make it up to us," Alec said, as he put butter on Cameron's toast.

"Of course." Magnus smiled.

"Daddy! Can Magnus come with us to grandma's store?" Cam exclaimed when he finally managed to wrestle on the second sock and returned to the kitchen.

"I'm sure, he wouldn't mind." Alec nodded.

Magnus snapped his fingers when he noticed the boy's t-shirt was inside out as he had rushed to put his clothes on. "Thank you, Magnus." Cameron smiled at the warlock.

"You're welcome, kitten."

Alec couldn't help but smile.

He never thought he would have this.

Ever since he had realized he liked men he banished the thought of a family. When Magnus left, Alec had given up completely. Then Cameron came along and… Magnus was back now.

Alec knew he would do anything to keep them both right where they were.

With him.

.

.

.

**THE END**

* * *

Alright. I know I made Magnus a bit of an asshole in this one but I felt that with him being bitter and letting it simmer for almost six years, he might be riled enough to be able to insult Alec and his son.

Please don't kill me.

.

**I hope you enjoyed the story.**

**Please, review!**


	2. Marry me (not)

**Okay, so...**

**I don't own any of the characters mentioned bellow**

**apart from the one, I added but it's not like I make any money off this so...**

**it doesn't really matter.**

**All credit goes to that lady who wrote the shadow hunter books :)**

* * *

Okay, since I had a bit of time I thought I'd add this :)

* * *

.

It's been almost a year since Alec had allowed Magnus back to his life. It's been a year since Cam got his father back. And for more than three months Cameron's been calling Magnus 'father' and quite affectionately.

Alec had a smile on his face every time they were all just chilling in the evening and Cam begged Magnus to teach him some more magic.

It took Magnus a great amount of work to wear down other members of Alec's family. Clary was the first one to welcome Magnus back. Actually, the sly woman had been helping Magnus even before they had gotten back together.

Simon soon followed suit after Clary worn him down with her instant nagging. The man had never been able to stay angry for a long time anyway, though… he managed almost three months this time around. But Alec thought that was more Simon's fear of Izzy.

Jace decided to accept Magnus back into the family after Clary got mad at him and started completely ignoring him for beating Magnus up. It didn't help that Alec decided to knock Jace down a bit too – also for what he had done to Magnus.

Maryse came around after Magnus talked to her about Cam. He apologised once more but he had his say about Cam's glamouring himself each time they went to see Maryse. He told her that it wasn't very good for the child if he couldn't be who he was. That was what opened her eyes a bit and showed her that Magnus really did care for his son.

She had a talk with her grandson after that – he never used glamour to look more like Alec again. It took time, of course. But as the months passed by and the family interacted more and more Maryse slowly found herself opening up to Magnus' charming self, as did the others.

Izzy was by far the most complicated one. She talked to Magnus and interacted with him but it was cold and distanced. It wasn't until way later that she started warming up to the warlock again. Alec thanked the Angel for small mercies when Izzy asked Magnus to look at Alec's blood and tissue and all those other samples she took. Magnus analysed everything with magic and after he got Alec's approval, he started working to recreate Iris' potion. Izzy helped and somewhere during their work together, Magnus had worn her resolve - to hate him - down.

Max and Robert got a bit more time to chew down on the information that Magnus and Alec got back together since they were both still situated in Idris. When they arrived for Christmas the two of them stole the warlock for a stroll around the block to talk. Alec still had no idea what had been said but Magnus had been weirdly subdued a few days after that and Max was sporting an outright grin anytime Alec asked about the talk.

When they celebrated Cameron's birthday, they had all thankfully already been on good terms. Their son had loved it. Since Magnus was the one to plan everything it had been perfect. Alec couldn't think of a time when he had seen his son happier than that day.

It was all going perfectly.

Too perfectly.

The first anniversary of their relationship came and gone without any halo. Alec had been a bit tense about the anniversary but it had gone according to plan. Alec had woken up to Magnus' head in his crotch which set the shadow hunter in a pretty good mood right from the beginning. The warlock had made him breakfast, by hand and without any magic with _just _the apron on.

Alec really appreciated Magnus' thought to send Cam to Maryse' place the evening before rather than in the morning as Alec had planned. He hadn't really thought it necessary but then when he was looking at Magnus' naked butt in the morning, he understood.

They visited some of Magnus' friends around the world. The friends he had made in those 6 years of absence. Though Alec was wary of them he still wanted to meet them.

After teleporting around the globe a few times, they had sushi for lunch in one of the Japanese restaurants… in Japan. Magnus took them to Egypt for a swim later that day. Well, it was morning in Egypt but… Alec didn't try and keep a track of time when his boyfriend had everything taken care of.

They had a sweet dinner on the roof of the building where Magnus' previous apartment had been.

It was there that Magnus asked Alec to move in with him, again.

Though Magnus was practically living with Alec and Cam… Magnus had yet to have a drawer of his things in that apartment. With his magic that could procure him basically anything, it was no big deal but Magnus felt it was time.

And Alec agreed.

They started searching for an apartment big enough to fit all three of them and a bit more.

By the start of the next month, they were living in a new apartment. With the warlock moving their things everything was simple.

Cam had got the bedroom of his dreams Magnus had his walk-in closet and Alec was content to just watch the two as they appreciated the simplest of things.

It was well into the second year of their relationship when Magnus got ahead of himself.

Cameron was at the institute. He was scheduled to stay the night with Jace and Izzy. The child was almost seven and Alec knew he couldn't keep him from the training any longer. Not when he specifically asked to be trained. He couldn't train with other children and accidentally let his magic show, therefore, Jace took it upon himself to teach his nephew. It had been fun to watch the man getting beaten up by Cameron's magic whenever he had pushed a bit too far too quickly. But he learned and if it made others laugh at him a bit, who complained?

Jace did, of course, but that wasn't the point anyway.

Cameron was supposed to sleep over there and Alec would pick him up after lunch the next day. That meant that he and Magnus had the evening free.

Alec thought they would just make dinner together and watch some movies like always but Magnus had a different idea. He put a blindfold on Alec and forbid him to take a peak as he guided him through a portal. When he was allowed to pull down the scarf, he smiled and kissed Magnus. The warlock brought them to Ireland for a picknick dinner. It was all set, and the countryside was simply beautiful. They watched the sunrise together once they've eaten all the tortillas.

It was truly beautiful until Magnus went down on one knee in front of Alec.

The shadow hunter stiffened and felt panic rise in his throat as Magnus pulled out a small box and opened it. Magnus offered him the ring, the other hand still holding onto Alec's and asked.

Alec swallowed, hard.

Magnus was on one knee, asking Alec to become his, again. Alec thought about it, he really did. He shook his head and pulled away before he even could form the words. "Alexander?" Magnus asked, confused.

"I-I can't." Alec managed to stutter out after a while and hugged himself, taking another step back.

"Why not?" Magnus closed the box and got up, feeling pretty insecure at that moment. He had thought it had been time.

"I'm not ready," Alec whispered eyes cast down.

"Alexander, I love you. I'm not going to leave again, I swear it. Please…" Magnus reached out and tried to take Alec's hand but the shadow hunter pulled away from him, again.

"I said, I'm not ready, yet." Alec hissed. He hated how vulnerable he was feeling at that moment and he didn't want Magnus to convince him to marry him.

Magnus swallowed the bitterness that threatened to consume him and hid the box in his pocket. It was his own damn fault. "Do you want to talk about it?" He asked when almost 5 minutes flew by without either of them saying anything.

"No. I want to go home." Alec whispered. He still wouldn't meet Magnus' eyes.

"Then go." Magnus sighed and created a portal. He started tidying up the place, by hand. He needed to occupy his hands more while he allowed himself to think. He was about to close the portal when he realized that Alec was still standing there, looking like a kicked puppy. Magnus cursed under his breath, walked over to the shadow hunter and pulled him into his arms. "I won't leave, Alexander. We'll work through this, I promise. I just need some time to think." Magnus explained.

"Okay."

"I'll see you for lunch tomorrow," Magnus whispered before stepping away. Alec didn't even look at him when he stepped through the portal back to New York. He knew he had a restless sleep before him when he looked at the empty bed.

Magnus came back for lunch, just as he promised but neither of them felt like talking. They tried acting normal for Cam's sake but when he asked what was wrong with them, they had to admit it wasn't working very well.

While Clary tried to interrogate Magnus, Alec got cornered by Jace. Both of them refused to talk about, claiming it was their problem to solve. They never got around to solving anything because Alec started puking his guts out and one week later found out he was pregnant again.

When he told the warlock, the man's face went stiff before he swept Alec in a hug and kissed every inch of his face – which got Alec giggling. Just like that, a silent agreement between them passed. They never talked about it again.

Well, until Magnus popped the question again.

Cam was staying in Idris with Max for a couple of days and Izzy volunteered to take Dominick – their 7-month-old son – for the day. She was three months along with her pregnancy and she wanted to know what it was like to care for a child. Simon was all for it so they asked Alec if they could babysit for one day. The shadow hunter wasn't very keen on the idea but Magnus convinced him it would be alright.

When the warlock went to his knee later that day Alec stepped away from him even before Magnus asked. "Please, Alexander. Marry me." Magnus truly didn't understand. It's been almost 4 years since they got back together. He couldn't understand why Alec refused him again.

It hurt.

Alec shook his head again and looked at the water. They were on the Brooklyn bridge. The last time Alec stepped a foot on the bridge had been when Cam was 2 years old. "Back when I realized you weren't coming back home for real… I came here. Took me three years to stop agonizing over your… departure." Alec said, still looking at the water under the bridge.

Magnus sighed and got up, pocketing the ring once again. It seemed the past would always be weighting on Alec's mind. He couldn't help but curse himself in his mind. "I don't know what else to do to make you see I won't be leaving again, Alexander," Magnus said as he came to stand next to his lover.

"There is nothing you can do. I had sworn never to marry again right after I threw the Lightwood family ring – your ring – inside the river. I can't marry you, Magnus. Every time I even think about it all I can see is the cold bed and an empty apartment. All I think about is that we didn't even make it to our first anniversary as a married couple." Alec explained with a shrug of his shoulders. "I don't know if I'll ever feel differently about it, I might… but it's just not what I want right now or in the near future." With that, Alec threw him a sad look before he turned around and walked away.

Magnus watched the retreating back of his lover with a pang in his heart. He was the one who did that to Alec.

With a sigh, he looked over at all that water and after a few passing thoughts he sent out his magic for search.

They didn't talk about it like they hadn't about the 1st proposal.

By the time Dom celebrated his 6th birthday, Alec thought Magnus got the notion about them being married again out of his head. Well, that didn't seem to be the case judging from the fact that few days later Alec found Magnus on his knees again.

"Magnus, you know-" Alec was cut off when he was pulled down to kneel just like Magnus.

"Shut up and listen to me for once," Magnus growled. "I love you and I respect you. We have two wonderful kids. I'll never be able to thank you enough for what you've given me; A family." Magnus said and kissed Alec's knuckles. Alec had been sad when Dominick didn't show any sign of magic even after he turned four. His child was healthy and that was all he could ever hope for but Alec had been hoping for another little warlock. He knew he was going to leave Magnus one day and he didn't want the man to lose his child also. Cam was immortal and thankfully… Dominick did magic a few days back too.

"I will never forgive myself for losing all that precious time with you and Cameron and I'll never forgive myself that I hurt you in the process. I realized that it cut you deeper than I could ever understand and I respect that you don't want us to marry but…" Magnus breathed out and took his sweet time of taking Alexander all in.

"But?" Alec asked. He was a little confused. Still happy but wary and confused.

Magnus squeezed his hands, looked into those beautiful blue eyes and took a deep breath. "Alexander Gideon Lightwood. Will you bond with me?"

When Magnus said his full name, Alec had taken a breath to refuse him but the words got stuck in his throat when he realized what wording the warlock had used. "B-bond?" Alec asked.

"Yeah." Magnus nodded.

"What exactly does _bonding _involve?" Alec asked.

Magnus smiled and got up, pulling Alec with him. He sat him on the couch and used his magic to summon a small grimoire which he handed to Alec. It was ancient and Alec looked at Magnus questioningly. "I came over this a few years back. It was one of Ragnor's treasured possessions. Took me a while to crack it open. It's on bonding." Magnus explained. Alec opened the book but he couldn't make anything of it since he couldn't even recognize the transcript. It must have been thousands of years old. It certainly looked like it too. "I translated it for you." Magnus murmured and snapped his fingers. Another book appeared in his hands, the same, but new and written in English. "You don't have to give me your answer right now, or even after you read it." Magnus rushed to say when Alec took the translation from him. "Just… promise me you'll think about it."

"Of course," Alec nodded and pulled the warlock close for a kiss.

"I love you, Alexander. No matter what you decide." Magnus added before kissing Alec again.

"I know." Alec murmured against his lips. "I love you too."

They kissed again and probably would have done much more if Alec wasn't eager to read the ancient script. "I'll leave you to it, then. Might as well try and work on that potion again."

"Hm…" Alec nodded without actually knowing what he was agreeing to.

"Right," Magnus murmured.

He had managed to recreate the potion Iris had used on Alec but it still took about a year before it made the actual changes to a body. What was even crazier, it was only working on the male population. So, Magnus had tweaked it for women also. But gay women still couldn't have used it. When Aline and Helen came to him, asking for help, he couldn't simply refuse and brought Lorenzo in on it. With Lorenzo's skills and knowledge of the potion for same sex couples along with the one, Magnus recreated the two of them were able to modify and create a new one. It just wasn't very stable. They needed to change a few properties to stop the potion from blowing up but if they changed one thing, it was like a chain reaction and they had to modify other things to get the same result. Kind of like a never-ending story… but Magnus wasn't prepared to give up and Lorenzo wasn't either.

Magnus spent almost 7 hours straight in that lab. Alec came in a few times to ask some questions about things he didn't understand very much but gave no indication as to what he was feeling.

Alec didn't know what to feel… or think for that matter.

If he bonded to Magnus, they would share one soul. They would share abilities. Magnus would be able to use a stele and runes while Alec would share Magnus' magic and thus even his immortality. The problem was that they would become one on every level. They would have access to each other's memories, feelings, thoughts, and dreams.

Alec was most afraid of losing himself.

And becoming immortal of course.

His children were immortal, Magnus was immortal but his parents had no more than what… 30-40 years to live if they were lucky? Jace, Clary and Izzy… they were all going to die one day. Well, maybe not Izzy if Simon's words were anything to go by, but still. Max was the youngest of the Lightwood siblings and yet Alec couldn't help but think about the heart ache he would feel if he became immortal and lost him some day.

But dying before Max didn't make it exactly okay. With his line of work, they couldn't even be sure Max wouldn't die before Alec anyway. And was it fair to his children? To watch Alec wither and die when he could take the chance and become immortal too?

Alec shook his head.

He had to make this decision for himself, not for others.

Alec must have reread the book at least 25 times before he finally reached a decision. He had even talked to his mother, hoping she would help him and she did.

Magnus was startled when Alec gave the book back to him one evening in their bedroom. He was about to send it away with his magic, a sigh on his lips, but Alec didn't let go of the grimoire.

"You read that part where it's irreversible, right?" Alec asked.

"Of course." Magnus nodded.

"Even if we lived for another 2 thousand years you would still be bound to me… and then some more." Alec said, again.

"I know." The warlock allowed his lips to slip into a tentative smile.

"You can't back out of this, Magnus." The shadow hunter warned.

"I don't want to back out of this, Alec."

"If one of us gets killed, the other follows."

Magnus lay his hand on Alec's cheek and leaned closer. "I know." He said and pressed their foreheads together.

"Ask me again." Alec challenged him. Magnus lowered himself to his knee for the fourth time in the past ten years. "Alexander Gideon Lightwood, will you bond with me?"

"Yes." With that Alec pulled Magnus back up and kissed the living daylights out of him.

And more.

The next day, Magnus went through the ritual with Alec and they set up a date for it. After that they called Catarina and asked if she would be the one to bind them.

Magic, body, and soul.

She agreed.

Two weeks later they went through with it.

And after it was done, Alec finally understood what Magnus had been telling him.

Magnus was truly never going to leave Alec again.

Because now, even if he did, Alec would be able to find him literally anywhere.

Catarina left after completing her part of the ritual. It took another 24 hours for the magic to settle and properly connect them.

Throughout the whole thing, neither of them knew where they ended and the other began. They fell asleep from the exhaustion. Waking up the next day, when it was finally finished was…

Magical to say the least.

"You understand now?" Magnus asked when Alec opened his eyes to look at him.

"Yeah, I do." The ex-shadow-hunter whispered.

"Can we keep them?" Magnus asked and opened his palm. Alec sat up and looked at the two rings Magnus was holding in his palm.

"Where did you get this?" Alec asked as he picked up the ring. "Is it conjured?" He couldn't believe his eyes.

"No, I found it." Magnus smiled. "Took me about a year and half before I got lucky, you must have thrown it pretty far, you know." The warlock teased.

Alec took Magnus' hand and slipped the ring on his finger. "It was always yours." He muttered.

Magnus kissed him and then reached for Alec's hand. "May I?" He felt pretty secure but he still figured he'd rather ask.

"Of course." Alec looked at the new ring and couldn't help but be kind of glad he had refused it two times before. What he shared with Magnus now was… something almost unreal.

"Hey… where did you throw you first ring, anyway?" Magnus asked, curious a teasing smile tugging on his lips.

"I didn't throw it anywhere."

"You kept it?"

"No."

"Huh… what did you do with it?"

"Crushed it with the use of my strength rune and fed it to any angry demon."

"Aha… Breakfast?"

"Sure, I'm starving."

…

It took Alec a few years before he got the hang of all the magic stuff and he still preferred doing everything mostly mundane way. Except travelling, of course. Magnus even learned to operate a stele.

He finally got around to finish the potion and became the godfather to Helen and Aline's firstborn child.

Within a blink of an eye, Cameron was living his own life down in L. A. popping up for visit whenever he missed his folks. Dominick unfortunately followed suit, choosing to relocate to Idris and learn more from his uncle Max.

Jace and Clary had three kids while Izzy and Simon agreed that one was enough. They were the ones who did the same thing Alec and Magnus did. They bonded and Izzy was now partly vampire. Max preferred staying single and occasionally having fun. Neither Magnus nor Alec were amused when their son decided to _catch _this bad habit of his.

Alec realized that sooner or later, some of his closest would leave him. But he knew that Magnus would always be there for him no matter what.

.

**THE END**

* * *

Okay, this is the actual ending.

There will be no more chapters after this.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed it :)


End file.
